


Demon Egg

by BrokenApeiron



Series: Monster Hunter AU [1]
Category: Deus Ex (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: Francis vuole studiare gli Anjanath. Bianca e Faridah cercando di procurargli un uovo da addomesticare con la Pietra del Legame dei Rider.





	Demon Egg

**Author's Note:**

> Mi sta piacendo molto Monster Hunter World.

Francis era un biologo Wyverniano arrivato con la Quarta Flotta, e aveva chiesto ad una cacciatrice di nome Malik, una appena arrivata con la Quinta, di catturare per lui un Anjanath. Li voleva studiare perché era sicuro di essere in grado di capirne il comportamento e l'habitat controllandone uno da abbastanza vicino. Come poteva trarre delle giuste conclusioni da pezzi di cadavere? Insieme ad altri studiosi era arrivato alla conclusione che solo studiando un esemplare vivo avrebbe potuto capire al meglio quella nuova creatura.

Malik, col suo falcione insetto, riuscì effettivamente a prenderne uno senza fargli troppo male. Gli aveva rotto il naso, era vero, ma poteva essere comunque un'occasione, vedere come ricresceva! Senza sacca fiammeggiante forse avrebbe pure causato minori problemi. Una volta addormentato, il mostro era stato portato alla zona di contenimento di Astera, dove dormiva come un bambino. Che tesoro.  
Si sistemò di fianco a lui superando le corde poste per impedire alla gente di cadere di sotto, la carta per gli appunti in mano, e iniziò a girare intorno al grande sauro, cercando informazioni che dalle parti mozzate erano sfuggite. La coda era ricoperta di piume morbide, nere, molto eleganti. I denti erano grossi e fatti per torturare, le zampe forti. E senza naso non poteva sputare fuoco, giusto? Poiché evidentemente era lì che si generava la fiamma, un Anjanath senza sacca fiammeggiante come faceva a difendersi da altri predatori come la Rathian o il Tobi Kadachi? Chissà in quanto sarebbe tornata grossa e funzionante. Francis rimase di fianco all'Anja, e poi provò timidamente a toccargli il muso.

L'Anjanath sembrò voler starnutire nel sonno, e Francis sentì l'impellente e istintivo bisogno di spostarsi. Ma lo starnuto arrivò. Lo vide pieno di fiamme e si sentì bruciato. E invece aveva soltanto emesso delle scintille.  
Con le gambe molli, Francis si sedette di fianco al sauro, asciugandosi il sudore dalla fronte. Non si rese conto che la lingua dell'Anja aveva iniziato a circondarlo, tastandolo e leccandolo.  
Oh no, era decisamente troppo. Si rialzò e tornò nei propri alloggi, lavandosi e prendendo abiti puliti, senza aspettarsi un messaggio tra le zampe di un Palico.  
"Miaow! La mia padrrron mi ha detto di consegnarvi questo."  
Francis afferrò il messaggio sporco di zampine di Palico e lo lesse attentamente. Malik stava arrivando con un uovo di... Anjanath... che aveva appena recuperato...  
  
"Visto che ami tanto gli Anja te ne porto uno cucciolo ;))"

Ok, era decisamente una cosa assurda. Non solo rischiava di essere mangiato da un esemplare adulto, ma anche da un cucciolo? Doveva per forza agire secondo quelle cose lontane e strane che erano le tradizioni dei Rider, probabilmente. Doveva assicurarsi che il cucciolo NON lo avrebbe mangiato.  
Ne era arrivata una, di Rider, con la Terza Flotta. Era quasi in incognito, se solo non si fosse presentata cavalcando un mostro. Tutti erano rimasti colpiti e anche spaventati, ma Francis aveva capito il suo segreto. Avevano parlato del suo essere Rider, cosa significasse e come lavorasse. Sapeva che lei aveva un modo per addomesticare i cuccioli di mostro. L'aveva chiamata, quindi, chiedendole di raggiungerla una volta che fosse arrivato l'uovo.

Bianca cavalcava un Tobi Kadachi chiamato ShadowChild, che la accompagnava ovunque. Era una specie di grosso scoiattolo elettrico con parti rettili, molto agile. Quando arrivò nel laboratorio di ricerca di Francis era pronta a far schiudere l'uovo, ma appena lo vide aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
  
"Quello non è un uovo di Anjanath."  
  
Disse sicura.  
Francis quasi non soffocò.  
  
"Come?!"  
  
Lei gli mostrò i colori e le striature dell'uovo.  
  
"È un uovo di umile erbivoro. Mi dispiace, la tua Cacciatrice ha sbagliato a prenderlo. Probabilmente un pollastro ha lasciato quell'uovo lì per farlo proteggere agli Anja."  
  
Francis sospirò e si massaggiò gli occhi.  
  
"... Dannazione."  
  
Bianca rise, e ShadowChild fece tremare la lunga coda.  
  
"Andiamo a prenderlo noi. È su in montagna, forza."  
  
Andare in montagna, scalare la Foresta Antica, non era proprio ciò che si aspettava. Lui era un ricercatore, e viaggiare fin lì era pericoloso e pieno di animali affamati. Bianca lo teneva vicino a sè, camminava davanti a lui, le due lame tra le mani. Quando iniziarono a trovare le impronte di Anjanath le seguirono silenziosi, con la Rider che abbatteva con colpi veloci chi cercava di attaccarli. Riuscirono a nascondersi tra delle sporerbe per attendere che il nido fosse libero.  
Quando il suono dei passi fu lontano, Bianca uscì dalla nuvola di spore e corse nel nido. Afferrò un uovo e subito corse verso Francis, il suo Tobi Kadachi che fremeva in attesa. Quando arrivò in sella al mostro infilò l'uovo in una bisaccia e fece salire in groppa anche Francis.  
  
"Dobbiamo scappare veloci. Se arriva il genitore..."

Se arrivava il genitore? Lo studioso non era per nulla contento di quella frase. Non voleva incontrare un Anjanath vivo, attivo e incazzato per il furto dell'uovo. Quindi si affidò al Tobi Kadachi e attese che il mostro planasse via, per tornare ad Astera, alla loro casa nel Nuovo Mondo.La montagna era lontana alle loro spalle, e Francis teneva in braccio il grosso uovo di Anja. Quando Bianca si avvicinò con la Pietra, intimò all'altro di picchiettarlo. Lui iniziò a colpire delicato l'uovo, fino a creare delle crepe.  
  
"Ma è giusto?"  
  
Chiese lui, per poi tornare subito a dare manate all'uovo davanti al suo ringhio. Quando finalmente il muso dell'animale uscì Bianca lo illuminò con la Pietra, e lasciò che il biologo fu la prima creatura che il piccolo vide. Il piccolo Anjanath grugnì felice e corse incontro al suo nuovo e primo amico. Francis si trovò ad abbracciare un grosso cucciolo di sauro sputafuoco, che per qualche motivo non cercava di addentarlo. Guardò stupito Bianca, che gongolava soddisfatta della sua opera.  
  
"Ora è un tuo fidato amico. Nutrilo, ovviamente tieni d'occhio come gli altri si comporteranno con lui... e studialo! Non era questo ciò che volevi?"  
  
Francis glissò sul fatto che fosse stata un'idea di Malik, e la ringraziò di cuore. Ora doveva solo capire come comportarsi con un animale che avrebbe presto raggiunto la stazza di una balena.


End file.
